


Forbidden Love

by arki_star



Series: Funny stuff I wrote for school [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, I didn't follow the teacher's directions, Short Stories, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arki_star/pseuds/arki_star
Summary: My teacher told me to write about Romeo and Juliet, but Romeo and Juliet is boring so I wrote this instead."Tweega the squirrel had never told her parents that she was in love with Nohbo, because Nohbo was an earthworm. So it came as a big shock when Rily the Robin suggested that the two of them get married."At least this time I got the "forbidden love" theme in there... sort of.





	Forbidden Love

Tweega the squirrel had never told her parents that she was in love with Nohbo, because Nohbo was an earthworm. So it came as a big shock when Rily the Robin suggested that the two of them get married.

Rily told Tweega that Nohlo had secretly told him about his love for Tweega. It was a lie, but Tweega was a gullible squirrel, and she was in love. Her mind raced through the possibilities.

She knew her parents looked at earthworms as lowlife bird food, so she had to be careful.

Rily just wanted to have fun teasing the squirrel. He knew it was risky, but he was the leader of his flock, and didn't really care. He found it funny that Tweega was in love with an earthworm, and he knew she was too gullible and stupid to know that a worm would not confess his true love to a robin - his predator.

Tweega raced home and told her mother that she would be out collecting acorns for the winter. Her mother, too busy cooking and too preoccupied to wonder why Tweega would do her chores so obediently, just nodded her head and went back to cooking.

Tweega thought of going to the owl to marry them, but instead she went to her friend Ginger's nest to gossip about her new love. Ginger was a squirrel a year younger than Tweega, but they were best friends.

Meanwhile, Tweega's father went out to the acorn tree to help Tweega carry all the acorns. When he saw she wasn't there, he went straight to Ginger's nest to speak with Ginger's father and ask if he'd seen Tweega.

As he got near, he heard:

Ginger: "Are you sure? I mean Nohbo's a worm and all."

Tweega: "I won't tell my parents. Promise you won't tell yours?"

Ginger: "Yes but marriage? Are you sure you want to do this, Tweega?"

And that's when Tweega's father came in.

"What's this I hear about marrying a worm?"

"Uh, nothing Pop."

"What do you mean, nothing? I heard you, Tweega!"

"Uh, you heard wrong, Pop. Really wrong."

A voice came from behind them - a very distinct robin voice.

"Your daughter's in love with an earthworm! An earthworm! Hee hee hee!"

Ginger gasped. Rily laughed. And Tweega had to carry an extra amount of acorns for lying and falling in love with "bird food."

The end!


End file.
